


keeping a secret

by byungshin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, M/M, Secrets, just a lil tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungshin/pseuds/byungshin
Summary: a blackmailing gone horribly wrong.





	keeping a secret

East Blue High. Its actually just an average, boring highschool, or so it was, until a year ago, a flirty blonde came. The blonde's name was heard very quickly throughı-out the whole school as the school's, or maybe the whole universe's, number one skirt chaser. Albeit the male population saw him as a "Eternal Friendzone'd Sorry Bastard", he did have a few fans among the girls, but that still didn't change the fact he was being used most of the time as a mule.

Sanji would be the dream lover of all the girls, if only his dream lover was not the entire female population. But still, the blonde continiued to flirt his days away peacefully between the school corridors.

Or he used to. Kaku, a senior with an impressive nose and the vice president of the Kendo club, challenged Sanji to a ridiculous duel, his reason being that Sanji seduced his crush, and was smothered horribly. Sanji, who was already on bad terms with the club's president, made great use of this fight.

"Useless monkeys like you couldn't even cut a banana in ten years!"

It didn't take much time until the president heard about the defeat. He normally wouldn't care, it wasn't a surprise that Kaku had done something stupid. But the fact that it was that blonde bastard who did everything changed everything. Zoro had zero tolerance for that guy, who somehow managed to get on his nerves since the day he showed up at this school. Every step he walked, every tobacco-smelling breath he took unnerved Zoro.

"We have to do something," Kaku half-whined half-yawned. "I know you can't beat 'I'm up in school area, Captain, but what about blackmailing?"

"Blackmailing?"

Kaku nodded. "I've been thinking about that last night-"

"Surprising," Zoro snorted, but Kaku pretended not to hear him.

"Anyway, so everybody knows Sanji is a playboy, right? He hits on every girl on the planet! But he never asks any of them out! And he doesn't accept when they invite him for karaoke or shit. Some of them even said Sanji doesn't leave until he's sure everybody else's gone! He's hiding something from even them! He surely has a dirty secret! Maybe he's actually married?"

"A secret?" Zoro snorted. "The only thing that bastard could be hiding is the un-existence of his dick. Who the fuck wears pink everyday?! Even the girls don't."

"Still Captain, I'm sure there's something," Kaku yawned again. "Just follow him. Once. You're not busy anyway."

Zoro stood and kicked Kaku on his side. The former student gave a pained chuckle but he knew he had won. Because Zoro had that look in his eyes again. Just with those eyes, the Captain could make his opponents quake from fear. It wasn't unhappy nor angry, not even discouraging, no, those brows were furrowed in pure joy and excitement. Kaku was sure he'd seen the same look on a tiger sneaking up on a deer on National Geographic.

Zoro stormed out of the classroom right after the bell. He'd learned the bastard had the last lesson in the chemistry labs, near the bathrooms, if he wanted to follow the bastard he couldn't take chances. The bitch Nami had charged him a lot for the information, he'd better find whatever this "secret" was.

He heard a faint coo of "Mellorine~" and hid himself between the labs and the bathrooms. There he was, carrying seven bags that weren't his, flirting with another one of the girls with his every word. Zoro gritted his teeth not to punch his head in then. Kaku had lost to this? he seriously needed to re-plan their workout. Dismissing his irrelevant thoughts, Zoro followed the guy with actually so little distance between them, but he was so engrossed in the girls Zoro felt he had no chance on being spotted.

Just as Kaku said, a girl invited Sanji to the coffee shop with them, and the guy didn't wait a second before politely rejecting them.

"I'm honored my delicate flower, but forgive me, I can't today."

The girl pouted. "Aah, Sanji-kun never goes out with us! Do you not like us anymore?"

"Of course not! Its just that I'm busy." They reached the school doors.

"I must say goodbye, my angels. I'm sorry you have to carry such weights," Sanji said, handing the schoolbags back to the girls and waved behind them until they got out of sight. Picking up his own bag, Sanji turned around.

"How long are you going to follow me?"

Zoro flinched. "What are you talking about, bastard?"

"You do fucking know what I'm talking about." Zoro raised his brow. So the idiot wasn't that big of an idiot he took him for.

When Zoro didn't reply Sanji sighed. "Are you here to take revenge? I don't regret a word I said. Train harder if you don't want to get beaten."

"You can't beat me," Zoro said with a bored voice. "I'm not here waiting for you to show an opening. I can skin you alive anytime, toothpick," Sanji furrowed his brows at that.

"Why aren't you, then?"

"I have my reasons." Sanji didn't say anything for a while.

"I can't waste any more time with you. Don't follow me, if you don't want it to be the last thing you do."

Zoro snorted.

.

"What happened, Captain?"

"Nothing," Zoro replied, his usual frown adorning his face.

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing I said," Zoro grunted. "We'll use the Trump Card."

"But our budget is-"

"This is for your fucking sake, you know."

"I don't think its about me anymore," Kaku sighed, but it remained unheard by his distancing Captain.

.

"Nami!" roared Zoro, his voice echoing through the girls' toilet. "Come out, I've got something!"

There were loud shufflings and squeaks and Zoro heard the said girl whisper somethings heatedly. Deciding not to bother understand what she was doing, Zoro leaned against the wall and waited for the ginger to come out.

"What!?" Nami spat, "I was just in the middle of a good deal, you know? Its hard to find this good of a customer these days."

"I'm not even gonna ask what that is," Zoro said, "but don't do something you'll later have to beg me to save yourself."

"I'm way too good to be caught, muscle head," Nami replied, one hand twirling her hair absentmindedly. "And don't argue with me when you've come for a favor. Come on, say it quick."

"I need you to learn what he does after school," Zoro said. Nami raised her brows in joy.

"So it was right."

"What?"

"Someone told me that a green haired idiot and a curly brow were arguing after school," Nami snickered. "You got caught, big boy?"

"Call me that once more and you're dead," Zoro hissed, but Nami could still see the faint blush on his cheeks. It still amazed her how someone like Zoro could flush at such things.

"How am I to find out what he does?"

"Easy, follow him. He always rejects any girl who asks him out to somewhere, so Kaku says it'll be humiliating if we find out reason why."

"Kaku?" Nami questioned. "Is he still mad over Kalifa?"

"He didn't have a chance with her anyway," Zoro scratched his cheek, "but he wants revenge, I guess. So follow him and find out where he goes, and let me know. We'll take it from there."

"What do you think you'll find?" Nami asked, her tone serious for once. Zoro didn't answer for a moment.

"A hidden wife, maybe?" he tried. Nami rolled her eyes.

"My each step will cost 5$. You think you can afford me?"

"Fuck you."

Nami's grin widened.

.

All according to plan, Nami followed Sanji to the school doors, where he declined three girls' invite to the cinema, and waved after them until they disappeared. Then he sighed and picked his bag up, not glancing back once. Deciding she was safe, Nami picked her own bag up and swiftly peeled herself off of the lockers, and trailed behind the blonde. He'd heard about the guy before, like everyone did, he was said to be the biggest flirt in the history of flirting, but she'd never talked to him in person. It was pretty impressing to be able to annoy Roronoa Zoro into actually asking for her help. Nami shook her head to clear her thoughts as she entered the bus behind the guy. Time equaled money. She wouldn't spend one unnecessary second thinking over the algae-bastard's problems.

Sanji got off on an interesting stop, really, and Nami almost got caught because there were literally only ones who got off. Nami could feel the cold glares sent her way without even turning around. The oldy bunch on the bus would judge her until they got out of sight, Nami knew it. They probably did that to Sanji too. Was the flirt that desperate for women? Could he be a nymphomaniac?

Yoshiwara, the place where all the good for nothing men and women of all age come together. Literally. Yoshiwara was known for its unending streets filled with brothels, cheap booze and food poisoning. A place where you could be a superstar or an unemployed, fed-up-with-the-wife old man, as long as you paid, you'd get the same service. A place where you could just focus on the fun you have and let your lust go wild, for some, simply paradise.

Nami quickly ducked behind a tree. It was a cheap number, really, but worked every damn time if the little duck she followed had their mind elsewhere. Nami imagined Sanji getting all excited about the boobs he'd touch in a minute. Nami felt engrossed but something kept biting her in the bottom of her stomach. The blonde wasn't smiling at all.

The latter entered a rather better looking building and Nami counted one to hundred before going in. The smell of beer and sweat filled her nostrils- really, people could live here? She'd rather lick salt out of rocks for the rest of her life, thank you very much.

Nami ignored the moans and laugher emerging from the booths and focused on finding Sanji instead, the blonde couldn't have found someone in a minute. Still, the yellow mop of hair was not there, not with the fake and really-should-color-it-one-more-time blondes. Nami off the few men who tried to approach her, Nami settled for a beer. Should she wait until Sanji comes out? Should she go back and tell Zoro she's done with it? And after all, didn't the idiot tell him to leave everything to him?

Nami huffed but before she could come to a conclusion, a door boomed open and everything, moans, slurps, laughter, even breaths in the room, stopped for a second. A dark blue kimono with sakura patterns stepped out from which Nami guessed to be the prep room. A tall, thin lady with a tall, thin pipe came to view, and Nami had to hold her breath not to choke. It was obvious the idiots didn't realize it but it wouldn't work on her. The _obvious_ blonde wig and the sharp jawline, and who could forget those swirly brows? The disgusted and sad look in those blue eyes Nami had seen before... No doubt it was him. Sanji the Skirt-chaser, a whore of Yoshiwara.

.

Zoro spitted his beer out. "What!?"

"You heard me," replied Nami, leaning back into the smelly couch of their favorite bar. "He works as a hostess in -."

"Don't fucking expect me to believe this."

"That would be your problem. I'll still get my payment, and the beer's on you."

Zoro dismissed her comments about money and scrubbed his eyes. "He's a fucking guy."

"Not all hostesses fuck," Nami stated innocently, but soon after a sly smile formed on her face. "Or maybe they prefer him that way. He seemed pretty popular to me."

"Whad'ya mean?"

"Everyone was ogling him. Literally. And... y'know..." Nami chuckled. "He was expensive."

Zoro groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me! This is the guy my team is afraid of?"

"Are they?"

"Not more than they're afraid of me, of course."

Nami chuckled and the duo got silent for a moment. The red head slid closer to Zoro on the couch, one hand shaking the beer bottle infront of his face, the other scratching his scalp gently.

"I could take you there right now, you know. And..."

"And?"

"I'll only charge you 50 bucks."

"Fuck off!"

.

The next day seemed everlasting for Zoro. He hadn't shared this _little_ information with anyone from his team as he was sure no one would believe him, hell, he couldn't even believe it himself! Nami had given him a makeshift map to Sanji's workplace that night, as Zoro had proved he couldn't follow Sanji. The stupid witch had also said he couldn't find his way with the map either, but everyone knows that isn't true.

So there he stood. Zoro shifted his weight on his feet, glancing at the fancy, neon sign. He wasn't nervous, of course he fucking wasn't, it was just... he wasn't sure if he was ready to do that. Seeing that guy swoon over -no, maybe he did even more than that- guys, would break everything Zoro had built this... _this_ on. He wasn't exactly sure why he was here nor why he did what he did, but for one thing, he didn't leave anything unfinished. He was the Roronoa Zoro. Like hell anything related to that idiot would get him.

Pushing open the door, the only word Zoro could think of was dirty. How dirty the air, the furniture, the _people_ are. The biggest shock however was to see that people actually fucking enjoyed this. If it were another time, Zoro would slice his stomach open for even coming here instead of doing his push-ups.

The green haired man cluelessly looked around for a while before he slid into a booth rather quietly and like a hunter watching his prey, he started to watch the florid door Nami said Sanji came out from. From all the cigarette smoke and people moving fucking _everywhere_ it wasn't easy to see if he was there, or if he was already around. Frowning a bit, Zoro glanced around the small bar. He decidedly ignored the few winks sent his way and waited and waited and waited... until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oi," he called out to the bartender. "I'm looking for a blonde who works here."

"Well, I'd say you go home then, kid. Almost everybody's a blonde here, and none of the girls mean it when they say love you."

Zoro gritted his teeth. "Do I look like a guy who'd fall for that, dumbass!?"

"You look like a kid who can," the elder replied, looking pleased with his comeback. Zoro gritted his teeth and mumbled something about damned old men and their idea of humor, leaving his seat and the chuckling bartender behind. He rounded the booths carefully, still searching for the bastard. Just when he was about to give up and go home for the day, a loud bang was heard and the posh door opened to reveal, under tons and tons of make-up but still there, Sanji. He was impossible to miss. Zoro'd never to admit it but he looked even better than half the girls there.

Sanji strolled around like a fucking princess or something, not making eye contact with anyone. Zoro had also seen how lustful looks the blonde was getting, and it got him quite confused actually, and how the blonde never held eye contact with anyone more than a second. Like a ritual, Sanji walked around the booths quietly and everyone watched him equally quiet. That was of course, until his eyes met Zoro's, who was now awkwardly standing between half naked girls and men. Sanji's chin dropped.

Zoro smirked.

"I'm takin' this!" he yelled in a rushed tone, his voice near nothing girly. There was pause as Zoro was grabbed and pulled into the back of the bar. Sanji didn't stop running at full speed until they reached a booth which looked more luxorius than the others at the entrance, and only could catch his breath before Sanji threw him inside.

"You're fucking me."

Zoro scratched the back of his head. "That's not why I came for."

Sanji just gave him a look and combed his fingers through his hair frantically, pacing back and forth in the already constricted place. Zoro just watched Sanji panic and steal occasional glances at him. The blonde looked the exact picture of uneasiness, and that alone made Zoro's chest swell up in pride.

"Are not even gonna give me a drink? Are you sure you're a hostess?"

Sanji grabbed his collar. "Don't fuck with me, asshole. What's your problem? How did you find here? And don't you dare call me a hostess-"

"Aah, you're so loud, dartboard. I came here to have fun and look at the treatment I'm getting," Zoro pried Sanji's hands off himself as his smirk grew wider. "Go get me your tastiest sake, then we could talk."

Sanji looked at him horrified for a second before a pout replaced it, and the blonde went out to fetch the order.

He couldn't believe it. He was found out. His life was over. No more, no less. He couldn't live in that city, heck, in that country for his pride's sakes! That green haired bastard would not lose a second to broadcast it to the whole school, if he hasn't already.

Sanji brought the sake bottle he longed to break on the green head but still placed it on the small table carefully. If the guy hadn't told anyone yet, then Sanji could talk him into not doing it, and giving him a concussion wouldn't be a good start. If things didn't go the way Sanji wanted he could always give him a concussion.

He filled up Zoro's cup like he'd done thousands of times with other customers. As obvious as it was, Sanji hated to work here. Of course he did. He used to work in a respectable restaurant with his father, spending his afternoons doing the thing he loved the most, cooking, and flirting with the lady customers. What happened to him had to be the most ironic thing of all times.

On a day with waiter shortage, a man with hideous lilac hair and an equally horrifying golden suit came to the Baratie, and Sanji had the oh-so-great-luck to be their waiter. A man who started to disdain his father's restaurant the moment he stepped in, who a loud mouth top it off, Sanji could feel the tension that would build between them, but kept a smile on his face nonetheless. His plan on not-getting-ticked-off whatever the prick did backfired, and Sanji found himself kicking the bastard when he insulted the starters. That again of course, didn't work out well. Sanji and Zeff then learned that the man had good, very good connections with people who could easily bring them, and the Baratie with all it's staff, down. Sanji was asked to apologize but the owner had stepped up for him and told him not to, and they weren't even that surprised when they found their beautiful Baratie on fire next morning.

Needless to say the guilt Sanji felt was matchless. Which was why he ended up here, the easiest place to earn money with the dirtiest way.

And now, out of all the people he could be with, he is sitting across Roronoa Zoro who doesn't even bother to put the sake in his cup anymore. He couldn't be one centimeter deeper in shit, Sanji realized, _this is the lowest I could possibly hit._ Still, he cleared his throat and asked Zoro if he wants to eat something, like a good hostess would do. Zoro's eyes almost immediately flicked over to Sanji, a lot more awake than Sanji thought they would be. The guy literally finished a bottle on his own.

"I heard you beat up Kaku."

_I should beat you up too._ "That's right."

"Not a lot can do that."

_Don't compare me with your weaklings, idiot._ "I see."

Zoro went quiet after that. The guy just laid back and watched Sanji, which would be less uncomfortable if his eyes didn't keep flickering between his "boobs" and his gaze. Annoying. He wasn't a caged animal they showed at the zoo, dammit. Sanji decided to kill his time by imagining to feed a Zoro-monkey bananas through iron bars.

"Do they pay you that good?"

"What?"

"Do they pay you that good that you throw away your personality when you come here."

Now that's something Sanji can't swallow.

"What did you say, bastard!? Nobody fucking asked you to stay here so if you are disturbed or only came here to comment on me, just leave! Why the fuck are you in here in the first place!? Go! Just leave! Or do you wanna stay and get that grass of yours ripped off?"

"I'm asking a simple question, stupid flea!" Zoro bellowed. Sanji didn't answer but chose to glare at him, hoping he'd get annoyed and leave, but the only thing Zoro did was to pick up the sake bottle to drink the few drops at the bottom. "Whatever."

Another round of quiet. Sanji played with extensions well aware that Zoro was staring, and he asked to himself, to God, or to whomever cared, "Why hasn't the bastard left yet?"

"Hm?" said Zoro, head tilting slightly backwards. "Did you say something?"

Sanji ignored his question. "How long are you going to sit there?"

"Why?" Zoro raised his eyebrow, "does a special guest wait for you?"

"Fuck. You."

"Right back at you, stupid eyebrows. At least conceal them!"

"When you conceal your existence, I will!"

"What did you say!?"

And until 1 a.m. that day, nobody got more than three booths near the blonde's.

.

Nami closed his locker with a bang.

"Where were you yesterday? Or did you find yourself a pretty girl while you were there?"

"Like I'm that pathetic," Zoro scowled, turning away from the lockers.

"You are," Nami said in a cheerful tone but got serious once she couldn't get an answer out of Zoro. "Seriously, where were you?"

"I overslept, that's it," Zoro said, clearly trying to shake off Nami, but the girl didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I did," Zoro said through gritted teeth. "Now will you go away? I'm busy."

"You're not," dismissed Nami, taking bigger steps to catch up with Zoro. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yeah," Nami lightly punched Zoro's head a few times, "you went there to expose him, right? Are you gonna do it?"

Zoro looked uncertain. " _Nobody fucking asked you to stay here so if you are disturbed or only came here to comment on me, just leave! Why the fuck are you in here in the first place!?"_

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter," he said finally, but Nami was having none of that.

"Did you pity him?"

"What!? Why would I pity that asshole? He's already being pitied schoolwide," Zoro scoffed.

"Want to know what I think?"

"Not really."

"I think you'll be going there again, Zoro-kun."

.

"Why the fuck are you here again?"

"Calm your brows, dartboard. I didn't come to see your stupid face."

Sanji threw a pillow at Zoro's head. "Then why the fuck are you in my booth? And not to mention- OI! Put your feet down, damn neanderthal!"

A proud smirk spread over Zoro's tanned face. "If this is the way you treat your customers I doubt anyone else'd come."

"You're no customer. We don't serve plants."

"And I don't drink with idiots," Zoro countered, raising his feet to once more place them on the small table. "C'mon, quit your bitching and just fill up. It's not like you're waiting for someone, am I wrong?"

"Of course I'm not!" Sanji yelled, but pulled out a bottle nevertheless. "I was late to school that day because of you, ya know. I couldn't carry the bags of my precious ladies. It's your fault if one them has hurt a delicate shoulder. Also, pay up."

"They're not building the pyramids, they'll be fine, and you worry about your shoulders first."

"Pay up I say. And don't talk about my ladies that way.."

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe. Oi, didn't I tell you to put your feet down!?"

And it went on. Neither Zoro or Sanji knew when it had happened, but it had. No matter how much they bickered, argued, or even punched the crap out of each other, a bond had formed over time, a bond stronger than Zoro ever experienced. It didn't weaken over time or with their fights, it didn't change a bit of who they were, but soon every night of Zoro's life was occupied with Sanji. He went there and eat or drink all he wanted, Sanji didn't even comment on his alcoholism anymore, and most important of all he wasn't fake. Zoro was plain old Zoro there, he burped and laughed, didn't ask and didn't answer. Sanji wasn't a hostess when he was with him, he was just the blonde bastard he saw in school in a wig, so he didn't pretend to be excited when he talked about his kendo practice, and didn't squeal when Zoro did something manly. Zoro had no interest in telling his life story to a stranger or listen to her's, something all of the hostesses he ever visited kept forgetting.

Actually, Zoro wasn't a person Sanji'd normally befriend. He wasn't his type in any way. Zoro didn't watch his appearance, he wasn't a gentleman at all, he didn't worship ladies, he was messy, easy to flip off, and to top it all he was arrogance on two feet. He was nothing Sanji was, or anything Sanji wanted. But maybe that was what made him special. That's why, Sanji didn't even blink when Zoro slid between the curtains silently, his eyes already searching for alcohol and food. Sanji smiled slightly to himself, it was such a... _Zoro_ thing to do it was hilarious.

"I'm here too, ya know," Sanji said loudly. Today he had a blue kimono with matching eyeshadow on, he gave off a calm aura, or so the girls had said, and he was hoping it'd rub off on Zoro too. Fighting with him as fun as it can be, his throat hurt from all the shouting.

"Yo." Zoro said, not even asking Sanji to fill his glass this time. He quaffed off the bottle loudly, his eyes scrunching. Seeing that expression, Sanji already knew his plans on having a peaceful night were long shattered. Zoro only scrunched his eyes once more while he was drinking, and that was when he lost in a kendo tournament against a Dracula-ish guy.

"Did you get dumped? You haven't been around for a while."

"Wha?" Zoro lowered the bottle to peek at Sanji. "What're talking about?"

"You're acting like those middle-aged guys getting dumped and fired on the same day. Except they'd be crying by now. What's the bother?"

"Don't go all hostess on me now, swirly," Zoro said. "It won't end good for you."

"Oh really? Don't worry about me marimo, you're 100 years early to beat me up."

"I told you not to call me that," Zoro mumbled.

"Someone who drinks that much sake deserves that. So tell me, did you seriously get dumped?"

"Of course I didn't! Never had anyone to dump me to begin with!"

"Oh, is that the case? There's still a few months until February, isn't it early to get all -"

"Shut. Up."

"Eh?"

Sanji watched Zoro put down the now empty bottle. He actually wanted to blabber on how he'd decide when to shut up and who exactly thought Zoro he was, but everytime he parted his mouth to speak Zoro's glare shut him up.

"What time is it?"

"Huh?"

"What time is it!?"

The blonde checked his phone. "Almost eleven, actually it's time you go-"

Account of a pair of lips covering his own, Sanji never got to finish his sentence. They rested on his for merely a second, but that was enough to shut down every functioning part in Sanji's mind down.

"What- What did you?"

Zoro didn't reply, but only leaned in and kissed him again. Sanji felt the rough texture of his lips pressing against his own persistently, then travelled down to his chin and neck. One of his hands tousled Sanji's hair and the other started to caress Sanji's inner thigh, and the blonde felt himself getting hard.

No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no. No.

It was wrong! Why was he reacting to this, to this bastard's touch!? Why was the bastard even touching him in the first place!? Sanji had never hinted at anything romantic or sexual with the bastard, so why was Zoro doing this now? Was he right about the getting dumped thing? Was that him moaning? No!

"Nh... No, Zoro... Stop... Why're you...?"

Once more, Zoro didn't reply and kissed him, this time harder, and switched their positions so Sanji sat on his lap. The blonde guessed he looked ridiculous, his hair was out of place, he could _feel_ it, and he was panting like a bitch. Sanji wanted nothing more than to stand up and run away, but his limbs refused to move. Like a puppet with it's strings cut, Sanji sat on the bulkier man's lap let himself be kissed, touched, caressed _everywhere_. The most scary part was that... it didn't feel bad. It didn't feel bad at all. Why didn't it feel bad? Why wasn't Sanji disgusted, detested or turned off? Was he that accustomed to Zoro's presence that his closeness didn't even simulate him anymore? That was stupid. Everything was stupid. Him letting Zoro slide his hands into his kimono and onto his chest was stupid.

"Oi, oi, what are you-"

Instantly, Zoro's fingers covered his mouth. The green haired man hadn't spoken since all of... _this_ had started, and it was starting to freak him out. He pushed away his hand and opened his mouth to protest once again, but only a moan came out. Zoro stopped kissing his neck glare at him.

"They're going to hear you."

And then, Sanji lost all his reasoning.

Zoro started to undress Sanji slowly, so slowly it was almost painful. His lips followed every inch of skin getting exposed until they reached Sanji's nipples, sucking on the teats vigorously. When he felt satisfied with Sanji's peak nipples, Zoro began to rub his calloused hands over Sanji's stomach, tracing the outlines of Sanji's muscles and his belly button. Sanji didn't protest when Zoro laid him down and kneaded his fingers in his hair when Zoro kissed him again, which surprised the green haired man. Giving his lips a playful lick, Zoro's hand traveled lower until it reached Sanji's member, and he began to stroke him through his boxers. The blonde bit the back of his hand to muffle his voice and Zoro dipped his head into Sanji's hair. Raising the blonde's hips, he threw Sanji's boxers over his shoulder hastily and with one last glance, his head disappeared between the blonde's legs.

The only thing Sanji could think of was "Fuck."

Zoro started to suck his tip, his tongue doing an accursed dance on Sanji's cock. The contrast of his tip in Zoro's hotness and his erection meeting the cold air creating a phenomenal sensation. Sanji's fingers curled on the blankets and he thrust into Zoro's mouth softly. the green haired man replied by taking Sanji deeper in his mouth, his hand stroking Sanji's base and the occasional feather-like touches on his balls seemed too... _cruel_ to be involuntary. Sanji was seeing stars and he realized it was very different from everything he'd ever experienced before. He had a few flings before but... no matter how much he could to try to deny it, it was the best he'd blowjob he'd ever had. Maybe it was Zoro who was very talented, maybe it was Sanji who'd been inactive for too long, but this... this was heaven. Zoro's tongue slid up and down a few times before he felt the back of Zoro's throat, and that was his limit.

"Stop... I'm gonna..."

Zoro didn't remove his mouth and Sanji began to moan loudly, and just when Sanji was about to burst he clamped his fingers over Sanji's cock.

"W... what...? Y- You bastard, why didn't you let me-"

Zoro stuffed his fingers into Sanji's mouth and the blonde bit Zoro's fingers in protest, but it lacked the intention to hurt. That seemed to be enjoyed by Zoro as his lips lifted up just a little, and his fingers curled to graze his tongue. Sanji replied by a lick on his own, feeling the hard pads of his rough fingers. Zoro removed his fingers all to soon and leaned down to kiss Sanji, this time tongues involved. Zoro started to discover his mouth without wasting a second, tongue brushing over his roof and teeth, wrestling with Sanji fiercely. Sanji ignored the the protesting voices in his head and gave in to the kiss. Zoro's hands ghosted over his length and Sanji bucked his hips involuntarily, only to gasp a second later when he felt a finger in his entrance. He heard Zoro mumble a half-assed "Sorry," and the rest was the most immense pain he'd ever felt.

"H... Hurts," he panted, but Sanji couldn't bring himself to push Zoro off. The green haired man started to pump him and his finger adapted the pace, making the pain fade appreciably. Deciding the blonde had loosened enough, Zoro added an another finger, soon followed by another. It didn't hurt that much anymore, Sanji concluded, and if he dare say it, it was almost enjoyable.

Zoro removed his fingers rapidly and Sanji fluttered open his eyes he didn't notice he had shut. The bulky man was a blurry shadow over him, and he merely noticed his body weight leaving him then settling back down. Zoro fumbled with something while Sanji lightly squirmed under him.

"Is that-"

He was cut off by Zoro's own hiss and his brain finally registered what was going on. The blonde watched Zoro as he stroked himself, spreading the lube on his cock. Sanji heaved loudly, it was no wonder he was nervous. He didn't know how, why, when it stopped to feel wrong but even if it meant surrendering to this blockhead... he wanted to do it.

Still, he visibly tensed and scooted away when Zoro lowered himself on him, but the green haired man reached up to place a hand over his shoulder as reassurance, or so Sanji wanted to think, and slowly pushed the tip in. If Sanji thought he'd experienced pain, he was very, very mistaken. It was a whole new level of ache, pain and _stretching_ combined, it made his head dig into the stiff couch and he let out a cry of pain. Seeing his distress, Zoro leaned further to rub his nose in his hair and took a loud whiff. The breathing near his ear made Sanji shiver lightly, and when Zoro's tongue traced the shell of his ear, he was distracted enough to let out a moan. Zoro stopped pushing in for a second before he inclined his kisses on his throat, and used Sanji's distraction to wholly enter him.

A tear slid down Sanji's cheek at the interaction but all his cries were muffled by Zoro's lips. The green haired man himself grumbled deep in his throat, and began to thrust in rapidly. Zoro started to pump Sanji once more and the blonde came seconds later, his cum spilling over his abdomen and Zoro's hand. After letting the blonde catch his breath, Zoro turned him over for better access. He heard Sanji let out trembling moan when he pushed in again, and gave three long thrusts until he reached his own climax. He fell over Sanji's back seconds later and heard the soft snores emitting from the blonde. Zoro laid atop Sanji for a good five minutes and rested before getting up and woke up to some buzzing next to his head. He recognized the tone as his cellphone, but whoever it was stopped calling before Sanji could open his eyes. Groaning loudly, he sat up and looked around. He wasn't home. He was... in the bar? Why was he in the bar? Like a lightning strike, the pain on his lower back reminded him the cause of his miserable state of affairs. Trying to ignore the pain he felt, he stood up found himself fully dressed like last nigh had never happened. Sanji would like to say it hadn't happened at all and it was all this dream he saw, but it was clear as a day that it did, and he had enjoyed it. That left him with one last question, why?

Why had Zoro kissed him? Why yesterday night? Why him? Why here? Why? Just... why?

Only three letters, but Sanji was already freaking out. Zoro hadn't shown a fragment of romantic interest towards him, and though he never asked, he never thought Zoro was into men. The latter was so addicted on swords, Sanji doubted there was place for another thing.

Sanji stopped. Where was the blockhead now?

He stepped out of his booth to look around. It was possible the man was gone for a morning piss, so headed for the toilets. Sanji almost crawled to the toilets to find them empty apart from a few drunkards passed out on the seats. He cursed lowly and called out for Zoro. Then one more time, louder. One more time. One more time. After yelling his name almost ten times, Sanji sat down on the floor and accepted the fact he'd feared the second he realized the thickhead wasn't there.

Zoro had left.

.

Nami bumped against someone, more like a concrete wall with legs bumped against her, and fell on her butt. "Hey, watch where you're- Zoro?"

The latter raised his head to stare at the redhead sitting on the floor. "Oh."

"Don't ' _oh._ ' me! At least help me, you brute!"

Zoro reached his hand out for Nami who took it with more force than necessary. Normally Zoro would huff at her childish advances but he just wasn't in the mood to deal with the witch. Realizing that, Nami stopped giving him her unhappy glares.

"What's wrong, Zoro?"

"Nothin'."

"What's wrong, Zoro?"

"Nothin'."

"What's wrong, Zoro?"

"Nothin'."

"What's wrong, Zoro?"

"Are you deaf, stupid witch!?"

A few bypassers threw Zoro judging looks which only resulted in adding more fuel to his fire, and eventually Nami had to jump between them and Zoro to stop the latter from kebab-ing them with his practice swords.

"Just this time I'll take you out, but in return you have to tell me what's wrong, deal? I'll pick where we go though."

Zoro only scoffed but trailed behind the orange haired woman. Nami led them to a small cafe Zoro had never seen before and bought both of them cappuccino as promised.

"So," Nami leaned back once she got her coffee ready, "care to tell me what's blowing great guns within you?"

"I already told you it's nothin'."

"It obviously is," Nami countered. "Is it about your Kendo Club?"

Zoro shook his head.

"About family, maybe?"

He shook his head again.

"A friend, then?"

Zoro was a second too late on his rejection to convince Nami.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me! Aren't we friends, Zoro?"

Zoro raised his brow. "You will not freak out?"

Nami chuckled. "Nothing of your doing can surprise me anymore."

"I slept with a man."

That caught Nami by surprise. "You did?"

"I did."

"Was he someone you liked?"

"... Maybe."

Nami smiled. "Isn't that great, Zoro? I mean it's not like I'm against you being with-"

"I left him this morning."

"Why? I mean, did you break up?"

Zoro averted his gaze. "It was yesterday."

Nami looked genuinely puzzled. "What?" Zoro didn't answer.

"Don't tell me you did... That's horrible, even for you, Zoro!" Nami chided and threw her used napkin at the latter.

"I thought you said you wouldn't freak out!"

"But this is very bad, Zoro! Why?"

"Because he won't want to see my fucking face, that's why!" He sighed before adding, "Forget it."

"Is it him?" Zoro only glared.

"'m leaving."

"No! Zoro, wait!"

But the green haired man was long gone.

.

For a whole three weeks, Sanji had tried anything, anything he could do just to get Zoro to look at his face. Not only the bastard averted his gaze, he entirely ignored Sanji's existence too. Sanji was beyond angry than anything else, he almost didn't even feel hurt anymore. Was it this then? Even if Zoro wanted to keep it as a secret and a one night stand, he could fucking say it Sanji's face. Just five minutes earlier he tried to stop Zoro with a very pissed off expression, different from his usual soft one, but Zoro only pushed him away and disappeared between other students. Sanji was at such a loss at what to do, he was he didn't feel this lost when he was handed a woman's kimono for the first time. He didn't know if he wanted to simply drop the subject or put just put an end to all of this, but he needs a few words at least. Sanji needs to know if he hates the idea of being with a man that much what had gotten into Zoro that night, what made him do it, and why he ignored Sanji for weeks. Sanji _too_ , had done something he never thought he could, he had to nurse his fucking backside with ice dammit, and the bastard couldn't even speak a word with him. Sanji wasn't the one who did the first move! He never asked for it! Stupid marimbas, going down on him on their own accord and then- fuck. Just remembering it made Sanji's knees weaken. As embarrassing as it was to admit, he still had jacked off to the bastard's memories a few times. Maybe more than "just a few".

Just as Sanji was about to go try to speak with Zoro one more time, somebody held his arm. Sanji turned around to come face to face with one of the most divine creatures the Earth ever came to see. Long and wavy orange hair surrounding a fair and smooth skin, big brown eyes topped a pair of plump lips. Not to mention the racks she had. Sanji figured Zoro could wait for a few seconds.

"You are Sanji-kun, right?"

"Yes my fair lady, and who might you be?"

"I'm Nami," the girl replied as Sanji took and kissed her hand lightly. She didn't seem affected by his affections, which was (sadly) a customary thing for Sanji. What bothered him was the pretty little furrow on her cute eyebrows.

"How may I help you?" he asked with a small smile, hoping to ease Nami a little. The girl gave him almost an apologetic look before spilling her beans.

"I know what you and Zoro did."

Sanji could feel the smile on his crumbling.

"Y- You do? He told you?"

"Not really. I saw him the _"Morning After"_ , if it's appropriate. He looked pretty down and gave me some hints at this and that, but left without really saying anything. Because I'm smart, I figured it out."

"He looked down? Really?" Nami nodded and smiled inwardly at the little glint in Sanji's eyes. Men were such children, really. They couldn't do anything without a little push.

"I'm sure Zoro's sorry," she added. Sanji felt that the weight on his shoulder lightened, but the pieces still didn't quite fit.

"How can you know it's me?"

Nami looked taken aback for a moment until it dawned on her. "Oh my, of course you don't know..."

"What do I don't know?"

"I was the who found your address."

"Y- You? M- My address? Then do you-"

"I know about your secret, yes," Nami said, her voice calm. "Don't worry, I know things more shocking than that."

Sanji nodded curtly, but he seemed embarrassed. "So, is Zoro...?"

"Zoro's an idiot." Nami cut him off. "But I know him. I know... it wasn't a one time thing."

Sanji expected her to say more but when she didn't, he took what's granted and thanked Nami, not forgetting to compliment her before he left for class.

.

"Nami."

Said girl jumped in her place and turned around, her hair whipping the voice's owner harshly. "What do you want?"

"You damn witch that hurt!" bellowed Zoro, both hands massaging his eyeballs over the lids. "Why are you so fucking violent!?"

"Who knows?" Nami said in a sing-song voice, then gripped Zoro's wrists to remove them from his eyes. "Don't be such a baby. You've not gone blind, right? Stop complaining and tell me what you want _this time."_

"I could've gone blind," Zoro mumbled but he dropped the subject after that. "Kaku saw something."

"Congratulations, he's not blind," Nami replied in a bored tone.

Zoro gritted his teeth before answering. "He said he saw you talking with the dartboard."

"You already have pet names? How cute," Nami teased, and smiled triumphantly when Zoro started breathing like a woman going into labor.

"What did you tell him?"

"What did I tell him? To leave you alone."

"To... To leave me alone?"

"Mm-hm. I mean, he always follows you around like a puppy and you never stop for him, so I thought you found him annoying. Because I'm a nice person, I simply told him to stop it."

"You..."

Nami had never been happier to see Zoro ready to kill her.

.

Zoro stumbled out of the bus to follow the familiar dirty road down Yoshiwara. He didn't know what he was doing. This wasn't something he would do. Didn't he want Sanji to forget all of this? Didn't he want to forget Sanji? Wasn't that why he didn't stay? Wasn't that why he ignored the blonde for weeks? Zoro was destroying everything he'd build for getting Sanji to hate him... because he didn't want him to. Not because of something Nami said anyway. He'd tell Sanji everything like he should've done weeks ago, then if the latter chose to never speak with Zoro again, he could at least say he still had his pride.

Zoro slammed the door open to gather attention, hoping that the blonde would get out of the hole he'd ducked into. Just thinking of him in that room with a stranger made his blood boil. _Like he hasn't been doing that in the last three weeks,_ a little voice inside him said. Zoro chose to ignore the weight on his chest upon the realization.

"Dartboard, are you here?" he shouted, startling people and earning annoyed gazes. Like fuck he cared.

"Dartboard!" he tried again, this time louder. One more time. One more time. And one more time.

Eventually, what suspiciously sounded like a curtain being ripped off it's moulding and loud footsteps were heard, accompanied by a "Marimo bastard!" and Zoro knew he hit the jackpot.

"You finally came," Zoro snorted.

"What the actual fuck is your problem?"

"It's me, really," Zoro almost sighed. "I never should've gone out my own ways."

"Oh? Oh, really now? Does your ways also include-" Sanji became aware of his surroundings and shut up. Glaring at Zoro between his bangs, he silently motioned outside. The green haired man followed suit.

Once there, Sanji ripped off his hair extensions and pulled out a cigarette. Zoro had seen him do it countless time but it still looked so good, he couldn't help but stare at the smoke leaving the slender lips for a while.

"And?" Sanji inquired. "Whaddaya want?"

"It's stupid to act like a sissy so I won't," Zoro stated, his eyes traveling up from Sanji's lips to his one visible eye.

"It only occurred to you now?" Sanji mumbled, and Zoro had to bite his lip not to make a snarky comeback. He was there for a reason after all.

"I saw you," he started, earning a confused look from Sanji. "I saw while you were changing a few days before... that day," he confessed. "It wasn't on purpose and I was going to just go away until you were ready, but then I couldn't. Like I was stuck there or something, I couldn't move, or avert my eyes. Then something happened," Zoro scratched the back of his head, a very faint blush adorning his cheeks, "I got hard. I've never gotten hard on something like that before. Sometimes even with girls. But, I don't know, seeing you like that... it got me painfully hard. So I didn't stop. I've never peeped on people or never got off with something like that, but... It got me confused."

"That's why you didn't come for a few days," Sanji butted in, and Zoro nodded.

"So, I decided I had to make sure if I... liked you or not. My plan was just to kiss you but then I couldn't stop, and they give lube at the fucking entrance! So I'm sorry and I know you like women so 's okay," Zoro turned around to leave, "the only reason I came here was that I hate to leave things unfinished."

"Don't then," Sanji said, and Zoro stopped in his tracks. "You know you're doing it right now."

Zoro turned around to face Sanji. "What are you...?"

"Don't make me phrase the whole sentence. I liked _it_. I like you."

Sanji saw Zoro turning around and the next second his breath was cut off. The rough and warm lips he felt that night were there, but this time they felt much more loving, much more alive. Sanji grinned into the kiss as Zoro's arms wrapped him tightened. They had so much they didn't know about each other, so much to learn but if Sanji could end his days like this, it was all going to be okay.


End file.
